


One Small Hitch

by MissEmmanuelle



Series: Reel Life: Jon & Sansa - The Hollywood Edition [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A tiny bit of angst sorry, Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Jonsa Spring Challenge, Mentions of Cancer, fake engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmmanuelle/pseuds/MissEmmanuelle
Summary: Jon and Sansa fly home for her parent’s special occasion but she has a secret. One that Jon made her keep - but fooling everyone is harder than it sounds.The things we do for the ones we love.*Jon "Snow" raised as Dayne by Elia Martell and Arthur Dayne.





	One Small Hitch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jonsa Spring Challenge: Day 1 - Fools. Unbeta'd so pardon any mistakes!
> 
> Inspired by this super cute Hallmark movie:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Boqp_1dVWak
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Elle xxx (jonsaforlife/jonsa-creatives on Tumblr - come say hi!)

“This is such a bad idea!”

Jon stepped back, hoping his hearing would return. “Whoa, okay. Calm down Sans-”

“How do you expect me to calm down! When I’m… wearing your grandmother’s stunning vvs1 1.75 carat  princess cut diamond ring,” Sansa pouted, looking at her left ring finger.

“Umm okay wow.. well, you said you needed a ring so I gave you a ring,” Jon shrugged. Sansa was a curious one. Out of all the Stark kids, she was one he could never really figure out. But then again he wasn’t great when it came to just about anything of the opposite sex.

“Well, I didn’t expect it to be your grandmother’s ring! Oh god, I’m a joke, Jon. I mean, here I am at my parent’s, watching them renew their vows, seeing all of my old friends get engaged and here I am playing fake fiancée. I feel like such a loser.”

Jon sighed. How could anyone with flowers in her hair, wearing a pink frilly bridesmaid’s dress, looking more beautiful than he thought she could, be a loser? He hadn’t really told her how much all this meant to him. How selfless Sansa’s actions truly was.

“No you’re not, Sans. You should have seen her face how happy it made her to give me the ring. She wanted you to have it. You really made her happy and that is something to be proud of. Naw, come here, come on, bear hug - bring it in,” Jon opened his arms and pulled her in for a hug.

“I just always imagined how it must feel like, you know. People fussing about you and being excited for you. It’s nice. I just wished it was for real. What if this is the best I can get Jon? What if all this won’t happen?” Sansa was very nearly sobbing in his arms, as he held her tight. He had mumbled some words and he sounded kind and gentle. A side she’d rarely seen in Jon, if not ever. She wasn’t paying attention to what he was saying but it was comforting. At least he was playing the role right.  _Silly girl, of course not. Any man would be lucky to have you, for real._

 

The ceremony was small, cozy and sweet. Charming even, in its simplicity. It was a lovely evening and one she would always fondly remember, especially when Ned Stark had everyone sobbing at the end his speech to his beloved wife Catelyn. Sansa smiled as she watched her parents beam heart eyes at each other. How she yearned for a love like that. Alas, playing fake fiancée would do for now. The thought made her sad again. But then what else was she going to do for a week coming back home to Winterfell. It was a nice feeling she succumbed to, giggling and blushing away at every mention of the ring on her hand and hearty congratulations at every corner.  _So this is what it feels like.._

“Your parents are just lovely. And that ring, it looks beautiful on you, my dear,” a gentle voice made her turn and Sansa smiled as Elia Martell sat down at the table with her. “Oh, Mrs Dayne! Thank you, I-”

“Ah uh.. call me Mom, please, Sansa,” she interrupted softly.

“Right, Mom. The ring is just gorgeous. Thank you, truly,” Sansa gushed as she looked again at the precious family heirloom Jon had just ‘gifted’ her. Elia smiled and held her hand. Sansa could feel a slight tremble, as Jon mentioned which worried him greatly and Sansa understood finally why he chose to do what he did. The thought was unimaginable as a sharp pang hit her chest, watching the woman sitting close to her. She felt like family. She is family. Sansa listened intently and gave her full attention to every word she was saying. This was one woman she could learn from, apart from her Mama. There was frailty underneath the steel that Sansa feared would only grow.

“No, my dear girl. Thank you. Oh, how I wanted to see him find a girl and settle down and oh my, my heart leapt when he told me it was you. Sansa Stark, my precious girl, you’ve made all of us very very happy.”

Sansa’s blinked back her tears as Elia gave her heartfelt thanks. How cruel life was, to take away the one person who made Jon’s world? Sansa would do anything if it meant Elia would live to see another happy moment. It made her proud that she was the cause of it. Jon was right.

“So, what would you say, to staying a few more days? I would love to see more of the both of you around. My boy and the love of his life,” Elia cooed, her hands firmly grasping Sansa’s. She should probably ask Jon first but looking into the eyes of a woman who probably only had months to live, Sansa could not find it in her heart to say no.

“Of course we will. Jon would be delighted.”

Robb clenched his hands around the poor teddy bear’s neck.  _Jon, you fucker._ He hadn’t noticed but clearly Margaery had.

“Umm honey.. the bear. Not in front of him,” she said, shaking her head and eyeing their young son who looked concerned for his favourite teddy in his father’s stranglehold.

“Oh come on, honey. How can he be engaged to my little sister without telling me? We’re best friends for heaven’s sake!”

Margaery seized her coat and draped her scarf on her shoulders as she got ready to meet the Sansa for drinks. She was curious herself, maybe a few glasses of vodka tonic would help shed some light on the mystery Case of the Sudden Surprise Fiancée. Could she be pregnant? _Holy crap, Jon._

“I mean she’s not even his type. Red hair maybe but they have nothing else in common! They weren’t even close growing up!” Robb continued to yell as she put on the finishing touches to her make up.

“Well… I mean, people change.” Margaery thought that sounded odd. Jon Snow, the quiet broody boy who lived twenty five years of his life two houses away from Robb Stark, absolutely hopeless with girls and flirting and suddenly appears hand in hand with Sansa Stark as his plus one to the Starks’ renewal ceremony?

_Oh my god. No way._

“You don’t think they’re.. she’s..” Robb’s voice drifted off and Margaery thought the exact same thing. No, can’t be. Or can it? Jon and Sansa?

“Oh my god, she’s totally pregnant,” she couldn’t help it as a giggle escaped her. Who would’ve thought?

“Aarggghh! I’m gonna kill him! I swear to god!” Robb yelled. Margaery glared at him to hush down. “Okay honey, but please do it after you put Neddy to bed yeah? Love you and see you in a few hours. I’ll call you later.”

It was their usual haunt and nothing much had changed, from the heavy drapes to the dark oak floors right down to the awful cheesy jazz music blaring from the speakers.“Sansa! Over here!”

Sansa waved back and made her way over to a booth where Margaery. For a new mom, she looked incredible, Sansa thought.

“Oh it feels good to be home!” Sansa sighed as she squeezed next to her best friend and sister in law on the familiar plush velvet seats.

“Oh I bet. Don’t bother ordering, I’ve got us drinks already. So, spill it.”

Sansa sipped on her vodka tonic, avoiding Margaery’s burning stare.

“Ooh the lights look different! Did th-”

“Uh uh, don’t change the subject! You don’t get to come back home all engaged to your brother’s best friend and not tell me about it, Sansa Stark!”

Sansa slumped back and chewed on her straw. Living a lie has not been easy, even though it has only been two days.

“Is Robb mad?”

Margaery scoffed. “Holy shit balls yeah he is.”

_I should tell them. Margaery and Robb won’t say a word._

Sansa took a deep breath and glanced at the ring. A real engagement wouldn’t feel as difficult as this. At least Sansa certainly did not expect to get so emotional over the whole thing.

“Okay, you have to swear not to tell anyone okay?”

It was almost past midnight when his phone buzzed.

_**Robb** : You fucker. Why didn’t you tell me?_

**_Jon_ ** _: I have no idea what you’re talking about. Tell you what?_

_**Robb** : The whole engagement-gate! Sansa told Margaery everything! I thought we were brothers dude_

**_Jon:_ ** _Look, I know. It was the spur of the moment, I didn’t know what else to do when she told me the news, man. I mean, like inside, I really lost it._

**_Robb:_ ** _Yeah.. okay. I’m sorry about your Mom. I really am. I wanted to kill you first tbh so I guess now I won’t_

**_Jon:_ ** _umm.. thanks??_

**_Robb:_ ** _Come over tomorrow for dinner. Now that I don’t feel like stabbing your face._

_**Jon:**  Okay wow. How could I refuse such an invitation._

_**Robb:** 8 pm, be there and make sure Sansa comes along too. You both need to come clean._

**_Jon:_ ** _Or else… you’ll stab me?_

**_Robb:_ ** _Yeah. Just come at 8_

Jon sent a thumbs up emoji and tossed the phone aside, chuckling. Robb was never someone he could refuse, ever. He guessed it wouldn’t be any harm to tell him everything. Even though, the charade would only last a few more days, Jon wasn’t exactly a great liar nor was he good at charades. Telling the truth to one person he trusted would take a load off his chest. He was relieved somehow that Sansa beat him to it. He probably wouldn’t know where to start.

“Heeeyy..”

Jon almost jumped as the front door swung open and Margaery stepped in with a tipsy Sansa draped around her neck.

“Jon.. a little help?”

Sansa gave a little smirk as Jon reached out for her. Her nose registered a comforting scent, of musk and aftershave. “Youuuu smell gooood. Caan I lick youuu-hic!”

Margaery giggled and helped Jon put Sansa to bed.

“What did you give her?”

“Nothing, she kept on drinking while telling the story you two cooked up and next thing I know, she’s half asleep,” Margaery shrugged.

“If you must know, I had a damn good reason,” Jon defended.

“Jon, yes it is. Don’t worry about it. I called Robb and told him. Like, we get it. We really do. I’m so sorry about your Mom, dearie. I really am. Everything will be all right, you’ll see.”

“Thanks, Marge. I guess all I can do is hope for the best.”

“I would do anything to make my mother happy too, Jon.”

“Thanks for understanding, Marge. Oh and maybe tell your husband to ease off on the murder references. It’s highly disturbing.”

Margaery gave a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder as she picked up her purse.

“Well, can ya blame him? Anyways, the cab’s waiting so I’m gonna head home. Make sure she drinks water in the morning. And see you for dinner tomorrow.”

Jon gave her quick hug as he watched her close the door, leaving him to deal with Sansa. He turned back to her, seeing how she was sprawled on his bed with her heels still on. The least he could do was take off her shoes, it would make for a comfortable druken slumber.

“Heeeyy Jon,” Sansa came to and mumbled his name as he lifted the shoes off her feet. Sansa always had a good sense of style, he noticed. Jon had noticed a little too much of her lately.  _This can’t be good._

_Shit._

“Heyy.. heyy,” Sansa repeated.

“Hey yourself, drunk bunny. How you feeling? You want anything? I’ll get it for you.”

Sansa chuckled and lifted her head to meet his. She surprised him with a long peck on the lips.

“Youuu a gooood man.. I’m happy to beee yooour wifeeey.. Are you happy to be my hubbyyy?” Sansa asked in giggles.

Jon recovered quickly from the little show of affection that Sansa had him stunned, and smiled back as he tucked away a stray lock of hair from her face.

“Of course I am. I’m a lucky man, Sansa. Honoured to be your hubby.” Even if it’s only pretend and for a few more days.

“Goooodd! Because I like youuu Jon… I like you alot.. like a lot, a lot, a lot,” Sansa continued, her face now inches from his as her arms slung around his neck, pulling him closer. Jon swallowed nervously. He froze.  _This should be wrong but.. why do I want it so badly?_

_Shit._

“I like you too, Sansa. A whole lot. More.. more than I should,” he whispered as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck. What an epiphany. He never felt like this about anyone ever in his life.

“Okaaay..”

Sansa dropped lower and finally leaned her head on his chest, her soft and slow breaths warm against his own pounding heart. Jon moved her gently, placing Sansa’s head on a pillow and stepped away as fast as he could.

This was all a ruse. A simple plan. A shortcut to happiness. He didn’t have long. All he wanted was to make his mother happy. The one woman who brought him up when his own parents couldn’t. She had given him everything he could ever ask for. And now, all he had to do was this one thing. Just one thing.

It wasn’t supposed to feel so real. It wasn’t supposed to feel right. But it did.

“I’m a fool.”

_Well… shit._


End file.
